Unbelievers
by Lexan
Summary: [EdxEnvy in the future]Envy is in 9th grade and has a band named Unbelievers, but the problem is that he has no guitarist. [This is a story with FMA characters and some of my own. It's not placed in FMAworld though. Rated M for bad language and viol
1. Guitar

**Lexan: **Oh no!!! This is already third story I want to write!! And I haven't even finished the other two!! And then there's a promise I made to my sis... I promised to write another one shot!! Oh well... can't help it... Too many ideas... Maybe I think too much or maybe too little... To hell with it, or whatever.. I'll write this all.. I can do it... Maybe... If I can't then I can't and laught at it.. HAHAHAHAA... ... ... /sigh/ on with it then...

**Fernis: **But it's good that you have ideas... I don't have any... T.T

**Lexan: **Thank you... And sorry if the idea has already been used...

**Fernis: **T.T

**Lexan: **Oh... Btw this is a school story... So I've made the school system similiar to our school system in finland... First primary school then secondary school. Story's based in the secondary school...(And btw, in our country(or at least in our school) the classes have their own letter. like for example: 7a 7b 7c... 8a 8b 8d... 9a 9b 9c... etc. etc.. If you didn't understand, then don't care.. It's not a big deal...)

The story is based in parallel reality... Not in the FMA-world though... And oh... I still don't own FMA...

**Warning**: Bad grammar... Bad language...

**

* * *

Unbelievers**

Chapter 1: Guitar

Alarm clock started to ring. A hand shut it heavily and some vague mumbling could be heard. "just five more minutes..."

-An hour later-

Envy opened his eyes slowly. The sun shone straight to his eyes so he turned in bed and faced his alarm clock.

08.45

"Holy shit!" He shot up from his bed and rushed downstares and was about to run trought the door when a female voice came from livingroom.

"You shouldn't go to school wearing only your boxers dear..." Envy glanced down.

"Shit..." He growled and ran back to his room. After a while he ran out of the door.

"Have a nice day..." His aunt said, the same person who had talked to him earlier.

* * *

Envy ran like hell and when he arrived at the school the clock was already 09.20

As He approeched the front doors, he saw a familiar figure standing in the doorway glaring at him. _'Aww crap...' _He stopped right infont of the furious Roy, the headmaster of the school.

"Umm.. Hello there.. Mr. morningperson.. I'd _love _to stay and catch up with old good times, buut... The time is running, the clock is ticking and I'm busy, you're busy so.. What if we just..."

"TO THE CLASS!!! **NOW!!!**" Roy yelled with his face so red that even tomatoes would envy him.

"I'll see you in my office after the class... Again..." He growled and glared at Envy. Envy could feel his urge to kill someone.

"Okay..." He swallowed and ran indoors.

* * *

Running footsteps could be heard in the passage as Envy ran. It was the third time in this week and it was already Thursday. He knew he couldn't blame his little brother, Wrath. Envy was sure he had tried but he knew that unfortinately that even a loud bang from a cannon can't wake Envy up. Once he's out, he's out.

Envy arrived at the classroom door. _'Maybe the class has allready started...'_ He took a deep breath and pushed the half open door fully open. He peeked inside. The other studients were busy with their study and the teacher was checking some papers. _'Maybe she doesn't notice me...' _He thought and planned to tip toe to his seat when the teacher spoke up without lifting her eyes from the papers.

"Don't play being innocent. Close the door and take your seat..."

"Yes ma'am..." Envy closed the door quickly and hurried to his seat. He sat down, took his books from his back and put them on his console. After that he hit his head to his console as well.

"Feeling dead?" A boy next to him smirked at him. The boy's name was Walley. He had short, rumpled, red hair and he was always wearing a black cap, except during the class of course. His eyes were brown and cat-like.

"Yeah.. Way dead..." Envy answered, his forehead still clued to the table.

"You know that Mustang is seariously planning to kill you... With his long lasting talks that is..."

"Yeah... I know... Envy sighed and lifted his head. He looked around the class.

"Where's Neil...?" He turned his eyes on Walley.

"Oh... He's sick and so he stayed home... He tried to call you though, but your aunt answered the phone and said that you were still asleep and wouldn't wake up even with a hammer..." Envy looked terryfied and like a reflex, he touched his occiput. Walley chuckled.

"No. She did not hit you with a hammer... It was a metaphor..." Envy sighed in relief. He knew his aunt was psycho enough to do something so senseless.

"But if Neil is sick that means we have to practise without him..." He said and sighed again. This time because he was dissapointed. Walley, Envy and Neil had a schoolband named Unbelievers. Walley played the bass, Neil got the drums and Envy was the vocalist and he played the electric piano too. He looked around the classroom once more like searching for something.Suddenly his eyes hit on a girl with braided golden hair tied with a red hairtie. Envy leaned closer to Walley.

"Hey Walley.. Who's the girl?" Walley raised his gaze from the notes and analyzed the classroom.

"What girl? Where?" He asked confused. Envy didn't know some girl from their class? That was impossible.

"That one. Who is she?" Envy pointed at the golden haired girl. Walley looked at the direction and smirked.

"Oh **she**...? She's Edward... Our new classmate... **_He _**moved here from class 9F..." Envy froze. _'HE!?!' _He looked at the girl who actually was a boy.

"How can a GUY look so much like a GIRL?!" He asked eyes as big as tennis ball. Ed turned around to glare at him. He had heard Envy. Envy looked at Ed and smirked feeling a bit uneasy. Suddenly he felt someone grabbing his neck. Envy yelped.

"You should stay quiet during the class... Understood?" A female voice said and Envy could find a very irritated tone in it.

"Okay mrs Curtis.. Got your point.. I'll be quiet..."

* * *

"Gah... I can't **_believe _**that a teacher like Izumi, is a math teacher... I'd believe it, if she was a p.e. teacher but... GAH!" Envy whined after the class was over.

"Don't cry..." Walley said with somewhat dry voice. They were walking outside the school building.

"I'm not crying, I'm merely complaining..." Envy shot back.

"The same thing.. Whatever..." Walley said sipping his juice he just had bought from the kiosk their class held to earn some money for the classtrip.

"Is not. To cry means that your eyes are spilling with tears and complai..." His talk was cut off by a very beautiful music played with guitar. Envy slowly turned to the music's direction.

"It's coming from there..." He pointed at the window of the music class. He sneaked under the window and peeked inside. The same guy, who he had mistaken for a girl, was playing the guitar and the music was more beautiful than Envy had never heard. He turned to face Walley who was standing right behind him.

"Walley... You know what? We..." Envy started but Walley interrupted:

"We don't have a guitarist... Got it..." Walley said and headed inside Envy right at his tail. They came in the music class rather loudly and startled the guy playing the guitar. He stared at them with a puzzled look on his face.

"Be our guitarist!" Envy said with determination.

**

* * *

Lexan: There.. The first chapter is now done xD**

**Fernis:** Kinda short...

**Lexan: **Shut up! I can't write long chapters even if I wanted to! I start feeling ill whenever I look at how many words there are!! Though I'd like to write a little longer chappies... /mumble, mumble/

**Fernis: **Okay, okay. Don't get pissed... I just said...

**Lexan: **I'm not pissed xD /smiles brighter than the sun/

**Fernis: **Riiiiiight... But still...

**Lexan: **Yeah, yeah... But... If you, the reader, still reading this, could you review and tell me what did you like... And if there's any wishes for what I'll do in next chepters, feel free to tell me.. Any wishes... Like if you want this with or without pairings... Of course me and my sis will do the final decitions... xD


	2. The voice

**Lexan:** Oh sugar this is already the second chapter of the Unbelievers... Can't believe it... And thank you all who reads my fanfic and all the reviews makes me happy **T.T** thank you... (even though I don't get many reviews but still) I don't really know what to say about this chapter... Umm... It's full of my sick humor... try to put up with it... Oki...?

**Warnings:** Bad grammer.. bad language... Lust is Envy's and Wrath's aunt btw... Though it's only how she looks, sounds and the name... Her personality is nearer to Izumi though.. Sorry for this **X . X**

**

* * *

Unbelievers **

Chapter 2: The voice

The blondie just stared at Envy who started to feel a bit stupid standing there like that.

"Be your what?" Ed finally spoke, after stareing at the teen like he was somekind of insect.

"Be our guitarist!" Envy repeated and took a seat next to Ed.

"And what makes you think that I want to be your guitarist?" Ed raised an eyebrow. He wasn't so sure should he trust someone who had thought that he was a girl.

"I haven't said that I think you want to be our guitarist. I'm saying that I _want_ you to be our guitarist... ... ..."

"Envy... Maybe you should ask his opinion about it..." Walley said with a dry voice.

"Yeah, yeah... Pleeeeeaseeeee..." Envy made his best puppy dog eyes he could. Ed stared at Envy again with puzzeled look on his face.

"I'm not quite sure..." Ed said and stood up. Envy raised up too.

"Please.. Really.. It's fun I swear... At least try it... If you don't like it you can always walk out..." Envy begged. Ed looked a bit uneasy while thinking about it.

"I... I guess it's okay..."

"YES!!! Allright... We're practising today here, at school at six o'clock... You can come and watch... Okay?" Ed nodded. He still wasn't so sure about the band thing, but as he looked Envy go out and act so cheerfully somehow he felt more comfortable.

* * *

"I'm home!" Envy shouted as he walked in. 

"Welcome home dear.. The dinner's ready... Take your stuff to your room and get to table..." Came his aunt's voice.

"Got it!" Envy went to his room. He didn't know excactly why but he was smiling to himself. He dropped his back on the floor and stretched infront of his window. He still was smiling and it started to make him feel stupider than ever.

"This can't be... You're home staight from the school!!! Did something happen?" A little voice said behind him, startleting him a little. Envy turned around to face his little brother Wrath. Usually Envy didn't bother to come back home straight after the school. _Usually _he stayes out long and comes home only to sleep. Today he didn't know even himself why he came home. Weird.

"Is it a problem?" Envy asked like it was a problem.

"N-no.. Of course not... ... ..." Wrath said and lowered his gaze down to floor.

"It's just that... I was afraid that you have gotten yourself in some kind of trouble again..." Wrath mumbled. Envy chuckled.

"No, I haven't gotten in any trouble.. Really.. Why would I come home if I had?" Envy raised his little brother's face up so he could look in to his eyes.

"But.. But, you always do..." Wrath said a bit worried and a bit playfully. Envy blushed slightly.

"N-no I don't!" Envy puhsed Wrath away roughtly but gently enough, so that Wrath understood he wasn't angry. Wrath just laughed and soon Envy joined him.

"So.. We'd better go and eat before Lust gets really annoyed..." Wrath said smiling widely.

"Yeah.. You're right... Let's go..."

* * *

Ed stood outside the door. Even though it was only 17.45 o'clock it was dark already . And it was unusually cold as well. Edward jumped up and down to keep himself warm. He had stood there already 15 minutes. Why? He didn't know. Damn, he did not know why he had came in the first place. As he cursed himself and Envy and everyone in his thought's, he hadn't noticed Walley who now stood behind him. 

"Wazzup!" Walley startled Ed troughout. He yelped and fell over. Walley just laughed. Ed turned to glare at him.

"If you're that easy to scare I'm afraid your in a wrong gang.." Walley smirked. Ed stood up and cleaned his jeans.

"I just let my guard down for a second, that's all..." He said calmly though little irritated. Walley laughed again.

"Well then... Let's get inside... It's cold as freezed hell here... Come on..." Walley opened the door to get tinside. The headmaster had given him the key to the music class because he trusted this young boy. Unlike he did Envy. He was actually afraid of what the young man could do if he had the key. Even thinking of it lessened his nights of getting any sleep.

"But... Shouldn't we wait for Envy...?" Ed glansed behind.

"Nah... He'll be here... Let's say... about half an hour later... Come on now..." Walley dragged Ed inside.

"Let's put the stuff ready okay..?" Walley said and started with his bass. Ed looked around for a while then at Walley.

"Umm... What else should we put ready...?" He asked unsure about his own question.

"The electric-piano and the mic... And if you want, you can put the guitar ready as well... That is if you want to play today.. We're not forcing you..." Walley spoke as he checked the bass. Ed just nodded and started to put the stuff ready. After a while Ed raised his eyes too look at Walley.

"You know.. Something's been bothering me for a while now... Is Envy always late?" Walley laughed.

"Not always.. Usually yes... He's so busy or so he says.. The truth is that he forgets to be early..."

"Forgets, huh...?" Came a muttered sentence from the door. Walley and Ed turned around to see Envy standing in the doorway.

"Yup... Forget..." Walley smirked. When he say forget he means that Envy's never late on purpose. Or so he belived and Envy knew it, so that's why Envy never was angry when Walley said he had forgotten something. He smiled back at him, but there was a slight irritated look in his smile. He walked over to Ed and helped him with the piano.

"This time I wasn't late..." Envy said with a smile. He was right. The clock was only five to six. Walley blinked at Envy.

"That's right..." He said amazed. Envy smiled proudly and Walley just had to wipe that smirk away from Envy's face.

"But you know what that means...?" Walley smirked devileshly. Envy looked at him with puzzeled look on his face.

"It means that from now on you'll have to be early every day..." He smiled widely and enjoyed how Envys fece dropped a little. Then he laughed and patted the top of the other teen's head.

"It was a joke, alright...? No need to make that face..." Walley continued smirking. Envy laughed and pushed Walley gently away. Ed looked at them and couldn't help but smile a little. Maybe these guys weren't so bad after all. They might even get along with each other, though he didn't quite catch their every little thing they said. Ed was snapped out of his thoughts when something hit top of his head. Something that turned out to be a pile of papers. Ed raised his gaze and saw Envy standing infront of him and smiling.

"Here's some of the music papers... Feel free to take a look..." He said and gave them to Ed. Ed took them but was still looking at Envy who turned around and said something what Ed didn't quite catch, so he asked:

"What did you say?" Envy turned around to look at the blond teen.

"Oh, nothing important... I just noticed how tiny you are.. Are you sure you're in 9th grade..?" Envy wasn't sure did he ever get an answer when this tiny, but apparently strong and hotheaded, teen started to run wild. Screming and laughter could be heard all over the school. It was a good thing that there was no-one else in the whole building.

* * *

After the workout, Ed was walking home and wasn't sure wether to smile or cry. The training had been fun and he had enjoyed it. The music they played sounded good, though they still got a long way to go, and Envy had incradibly good voice. But the reason he wasen't sure was he supposd to cry was that Envy reminded him of how small he was all the time and every time Ed was about to leave Envy always, **_always _**found a way to stop his intentions to leave. Either with his puppydog eyes or with his talk. God domn it! Didn't they say that Ed was free to leave whenever he wanted?! 

"Feh... Well I'll leave if I want and they're not going to stop me when I do so..." Ed mumbled knowing that it wasn't true. He decided to walk trought the park to make his path shorter. So he turned to a gravel path. As he walked down the path and past the great maples he heard someone yelling an "Hey!" behind him so he turned around and before he could even think something hard and cold hit his forehead. The next thing he knew he was laying on the ground with stinging pain on his forehead.

"So.. You're that palmtree's new little friend, are you not?" Ed heard some nasty voice saying.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL YOU HALF-TOMATOES???!!!" He stood up and growled. His balance betrayed him and he fell back in sitting position.

"Damn it..." He cursed and held his head. it seemed like he had a concussion 'cause even while sitting, he felt like the world had started spinning faster. Suddenly he felt something sticky on his fore head, so he looked at his right hand's fingers. The world was still spinning but Ed managed to see something red on his hand. '_Blood...? Damn bastard...' _

"Now, now... Don't pass out yet... We've only started to beat you up..." Three guys walked up to Ed. _'Shit...' _

**

* * *

Lexan: There... The second chapter's now ready... But I'm not sure I liked it... It's somehow so clumsy... **

**Fernis: **Bad cliffy, bad cliffy. Me no likie... You really like to torture people.

**Lexan: **Do I..? I guess I do... MWAHAWHAWHAWHAAA!!!!!

**Fernis: **You're evil. -.-

**Lexan: **That's my other name. No, wait... It's my friend's other name...

**Fernis: **/sigh/

**Lexan: **And now, if you'd be kind enough to review... If you want me to continue this story, that is...


	3. Bass

**Lexan: **Sorry for that writing this took so long but I've been busy... Studies -especially math- are really tiresome... And then there's many other excuses but I believe you don't care hearing all of them... xD And btw (I sure use that a lot...) thanks for all the reviews. And I'd be really honored if you'd review...

Anyways... In this chapter I'll take Al here as well... ... ... Let's see what happenes... ... ... I still don't own the characters or FMA...

Oh.. And so you know... Wrath is 14... Same age as Al... And that means of course that, Ed and Envy are 15...

**warnings: **Bad, bad language... BAD grammar... Really bad... And in this chapter there is also some violence...

**

* * *

Unbelievers **

Chapter 3. Bass

Ed wasn't sure anymore wether he was upsidedown or wether he was standing straight. The whole world was spinning and his whole little (sorry Ed..) body was aching. He wasn't sure how many times he had hit the targets but he was sure that one of them was unconscius thanks to the branch that had been lying near. Ed had succesfully hit one of the boys but obviously the branch was rotten for it broke right after the blow.Ed was doing fine after one of them was down. But he too, was a human and the earlier blow to his head had started to take it's toll. And the blows from the fight were painful too. _'Fukcing world. Stay still.'_

"Hey Nick! His slowing down!!"

"Get him!!" Ed heard two voices and then there was more pain. He felt dizzy and everything was turning blurry. The land beneath him was cold and hard. The blood filled his mouth and made him cough. _'Damn...'_ Ed's eyes were empty and the gold was only a plain yellow. As he started to pass out he saw a third figure somewhere in distance. The figure walked up to the other two and looked oddly familiar. They spoke but the words were only obscure muttering in Ed's ears. _'So... Sleepy...'_

* * *

"You are in trouble again! I knew it!!!" A voice reached Ed's ears as he woke up. It wasn't familiar at all. Ed tried to move but stirred in pain and gasped. He bit his lip to stop the cry that was about to escape from him. He just lay there afraid to move, afraid of the stinging pain that ran trough his whole body. 

"I'm not in anykind of trouble! He just needed my help so I took him here!" Now that was a familiar voice. A voice he only just a while ago learned to regognize. Ed turned his head slowly to the side and opened his eyes. The scene was blurry but within seconds he started to figure out all the walls, a brown desc, a bookshelf and a closet.

"That's not the point! And I'm not talking about the guy you just carried here. I'm talking about you... You've got bruises all over you and that guy's in a really bad shape too. You've had another fight haven't you?" The other voice was worried and sad. Ed stirred his eyes and saw a back of a guy who had green hair on ponytail. He knew this figure. He was sure he knew.

"Don't worry Wrath. I'm not in trouble. I only saved this poor little guy from a fight that's all" Ed felt too tired to even react to the word "little".

"But.."

"That's all." With that, the guy closed the door and turned around.

"Oh you're awake. Good. I thought I might end up burying you to the backyard of this house, and tell everyone that you just disappeard and that I have no idea where you are." Envy smirked. He walked to Ed and sat beside him.

"Don't get me wrong. I would take your dead body to the police or to the hospital if I weren't so infamous, ya know... They would think that I killed you." He just continued smirking and looked at Ed who wasn't so sure what to do or what to say.

"You still can talk, can you?" Envy's face turned from carefree to worried. He landed his hand gently on Edward's forehead and caused Ed to blush slightly. No one had ever, except for his brother and mother, touched him so gently.

"Where.. Am I..?" Ed manged to say with scratchy voice. His throath burned and it was painful to talk.

"You talked!" Envy smiled again."You're in my room. First I tought that I should take you to your home but the hell! I have no idea where do you live!" Envy just shook his head as he explaned. Ed was about to say aomething again but the air tickeled his dry throath and he started to cough.

"Here. I thought that you might want to drink after you wake up. Don't worry if you taste blood.. It's normal" Envy had his absolute ziro smile on his face, as he offered the glass of water to Ed. Ed looked first at the glass and then at smiling Envy. He nodded and started to get up but again he stirred in pain.

"Oh.. Allow me." Envy put the water down on the table and helped Ed to sit up. Then he once again gave Ed the glass. Ed took it and drank. Envy was right, he was thirsty and tried to drink the whole water in one glup and this caused him to cough. Envy just lauged and stood up.

"I think I'll go get you a towel and another glass of water." He said with a smile and left closing the door behind him. Ed wiped the dripping water off and started to analyse the room more closer. He noticed that the room was somewhat grey and plain. Not at all like a room that he had imagined Envy to have. This room was somewhat... Girly, or at least something so not Envy. There was a huge basket of soft toys. The bookshelf was full of books of music, art and some fantasy novels. And the light that came trought the window made the room feel... Sad and lonely. Ed had no more time to exmine the room when Envy came back with a towel and another glass of water.

"Well... What do you like?"

"What do I like, what?" Ed looked at Envy like this was somekind of freak. Envy rolled his eyes.

"My room. What do you think?" He said and placed the glass on the table, sat next to Ed and handed him the towel.

"It's... Kinda wierd..." Ed said as he took the towel. Envy just laughed.

"You're right. It is weird... But I don't usually do anything else here than sleep. And study when my aunt's ready to have me for lunch if I don't." He said and looked around a bit. When Ed took a little closer look at the room again he noticed that the table, the basket, and all the soft toys in it, and the books in the bookshelf were plain just because they were so dusty.Ed bit his lower lip. There were so many questions running trough his mind. So quickly that he didn't even know where they all came from.

"So how do you feel? You got beaten up pretty bad if you ask me." Envy looked at Ed's, once again, puzzeled face.

"What do you mean how do I feel!? I'm allright! Why..." Ed was cut off by Envy's finger that poked his arm. There was a fresh wound that Ed had no idea where'd it came from. Ed stirred again.

"You don't look like it. And you've been out the whole day. I had to tell all the teachers that you were sick." Ed rubbed the wound on his forehead and it took him a while to register what Envy just said.

"What!? What do you mean 'the whole day'?" Envy just nodded. Ed's eyes widen.

"I've got to call Al! He's gonna be so mad at me for not telling where I am!!" Ed dug his pockets. "Huh? Where?" He started to search the bed but found nothing.

"You looking for this?" Envy held a black cellphone right infront of Ed's eyes.

"Hey, give it back! Just because we know each other doesn't mean you've got the right to pickpocket me!!" Ed yelled and took the phone.

"Geez! Is that a way to thank your rescuer? And I didn't pickpocket! It was lying down on the ground right beside you, so I figured it was yours! And so, I picked it up! And besides it's out cold... Just the way you were!" Envy pointed at the phone in Ed's hand and looked at Ed's face as he cursed the phone.

"I didn't ask to be rescued!"

"But you were, so don't cry!"

"Fine!"

"Fine." Both fell silent for a long time. Ed cursing wordless curses, Envy just looking around and waiting for an apology or thank you. They stayed that way at least one half an hour, then Ed spoke with a little voice:

"Umm... Can I borrow your phone? I mean if you have one." He looked at the other teen who now was lying down and examining the roof. Envy turned his head to the side so that he was looking at Ed.

"I mean you don't have to borrow me anything if you don't want to... I just wanted to call alphonse, so that he wouldn't worry too much. And.." Ed's voice trailed off as he spoke. the rest of his sentence was nothing but vague mumbling. Envy laughed and handed over his phone.

"Go ahead." He said with a smile. Ed smiled too, a little tough, but he smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Wrath took a deep breath. He held out his hand and was about to knock when Envy opened the door and hit Wrath with it. Wrath fell down with a loud bump and rubbed his forehead. 

"Oh, Wrath? Sorry, didn't see you there..." Of course he didn't. Wrath was standing on the other side of the door, how could he had noticed him.

"It's nothing." Wrath mumbled and stood up. "Is he okay?" He tried to take a peek over Envy's shoulder to see if the guest was up already.

"Yeah... He's fine. He's calling to someone named Al or something or other, whoever that is..." Envy said and rubbed his occiput.

"Al? Alphonse? Alphonse Elric?" Wrath asked eyes sparkling.

"Y-yeah, I guess that's the name... How did you know?"

"He's in the same class as I am. He's a friend of mine. You know.. The one with hunny-colored hair and big silver-like eyes."

"Oh, right. That guy..." Envy scratched his cheek and looked down and tried to look like he was thinking. "Anyways... I'm off to get something to eat. I'm starving."

"And you're leaving your guest here alone? Besides... Lust is making dinner so you shouldn't go out to eat. You know how she reacts." Envy shivered. He knew damn well how she would react, She would throw something sharp and hard at him, something that resembles a knife, but he knew also that his aunt was NOT a very good cook. Envy sighed. "Well... maybe I could try to eat her cookings. But what if I get poisoned...? I'd maybe better go and write a testament." Wrath loghed a little but the he frowned again.

"You sure, you're not in anykind of trouble?" He asked again.

"Yes... I'm sure. And if I am... Well... Then I am." Envy grinned, closed the door and walked downstares. Wrath watched him go and turned then at the door. He took a deep brreath again and was about to knock when Ed opened the door and once again Wrath got the door hit him. Ed looked at Wrath who was now sitting on the floor again and holding his nose.

"Oh... Sorry. It wasn't on purpose." Ed said and kneeled beside him. "Are you okay?" Wrath looked at Ed.

"Oh! You're Ed. Right?!" Ed blinked few times. "Err... Yeah. I am."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Wrath."

"Wrath? The one Al hangs out with?"

"Yup. That's me. So you're Al's brother. " Wrath exmined Ed a few seconds. _'Yup. He IS small.'_ Wrath smiled to himself and Ed tilted his head. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing." Wrath grinned and Ed flinched. That grin was so like Envy's when he called Ed short. Ed stood up and helped Wrath up too.

"So... You got beaten up by them, huh?" Wrath said as he looke dat the bruises and scars on Ed's hands and face. Ed blinked. "Them?" He asked and leaned closer. So, Wrath knew the bastards who did this without a good reason. Ed didn't even know the guys and they had attacked him. Wrath nodded and was about to say something when Envy placed his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Wrath. Maybe you should go and look after Lust, so that she won't burn our house while trying to cook." Envy said with unusually searius tone. Wrath looked at Envy then down at the floor. He mumbled something that made Envy's face drop a little, something that Ed didn't quite catch. After that Wrath made his way down the stares. Envy shook his head and turned to face Ed.

"Don't mind him... Here I brought the first-aid kit." Envy said with his usual grin. Ed raised a brow.

"Isn't that a bit late? Besides, I promised to Al that I'd be home as soon as possible."

"Yes, yes. Now go on. Let's get your wounds healed." Envy said and pushed Ed back to the room.

Ed and Envy sat on a floor, Envy dressing Ed's wounds (**Lexan: **That sounds a bit silly but it was in a dictionary, so I guess that's how you say it.. If not, please tell me how it's said... Thank you...). They both were very silent. Envy was consentrated on Ed's hand and Ed only watched his desperate binding. If he hadn't been so lost in his own thoughts, Ed would have noticed that Envy was a bit irritated by something and that's why the bandages were too loose. Ed rested his eyes on his other hand.

"...Envy...?" Ed finally spoke in a little voice. Envy looked up at Ed's face. "Hm? What is it?" he said in unfamiliar tone. The tone was like... Like something was broken. Envy cleared his throat. "What is it?" He said again in a bit more cheerful voice.

"... Who were those guys...? Those who... Beated me up." Ed looked into Envy's eyes. Envy stared at him for a while, then went on with the wounds.

"They're just some bastards from the town. Don't mind them." He said with a low voice.

"You say I shouldn't mind someone who's about to kill me!? And what's more bothering is that I don't even know the reason WHY!!" Ed snapped at Envy and pulled his hand away from Envy's grip making it hurt even more. He bit his lip and pulled his hand against his chest.

"Oh, come on. They won't do it again. I promise..." Envy said and reached out to get Ed's hand again but Ed pulled away. "How can you be sure of that?" Ed said, almost snarled.

"Just, trust me okay!?" Envy clearly was a bit irritated by something, for his voice was only an inch lower than yelling. "Just give me your damn hand..." He muttered and took Ed's hand and started with the wound again. This time it was too tight and caused Ed to bite his lip and shiver. Envy didn't notice this and just went on. "That hurts!" Ed finally yelled and once again pulled his hand away. Envy glared at him.

"Will you let me bind your wouns without you pulling away all the time if I tell you who attacked you!?" He asked with a bit irritated voice. Ed blinked a few times. What made Envy want to help him so badly? Ed could take care of his wounds on his own without his help. But when Envy said he would tell him who are the bastards he could kill without a moment's tought he nodded. "Okay... If you tell me now who they are, I won't complain when you try to kill my hand..." He said and stared strictly in Envy's eyes.

"Deal. Now give me your hand..." Ed hestiated but held out his hand. Envy started once again but this time Envy wasn't too out of it or too rough. He spoke with a low voice as he tried not to hurt Ed as he worked with the wound.

"So... The ones who attakced you are..." Envy was cut off when someone stormed in.

"Nii-san!" Ed stirred, this time not because of the faint pain in his hand, but for the scene infront of him. A boy, about Wrath's age, stood in the doorway panting. His hunny-colored long hair were tied up on a ponytail and his almost-silver eyes had a worried look. Ed loughed nervously.

"Uh.. Hello Al... What brings you here?"

**

* * *

Lexan: There.. the third chapter... The end of this chapter is a bit... Like there's a wall where it stops... It's kinda short too, don't you think...? **

**Fernis: **Well yeah it is. If you compare it to many other fics I've read. /smirk/

**Lexan: **/Sigh/ Well, I guess it's okay, since I am a bit... Short myself...

**Fernis: **Yep. Compared to ME/laughs/

**Lexan: **/Hits Fernis with a pen/ Shut up!

**Fernis: **And THAT'S supposed to hurt?

**Lexan: **Yup... It's my ultimate sword and this fic is my battlefield!

**Fernis:** O.o

**Lexan: **/Smiles proudly/ And so... I would appreciate it if you'd review... Thanks /Bow's and fades away/

**Fernis: **/disappears like a NINJA!/

**Yoh: **Seriously... /Sweatdrop/


	4. Piano

**Lexan: **Hello again. This is the... Fourth... Chapter of Unbelievers. Can't really believe it! I've been busy with all the homework and stuff and I still somehow manage to write at least once in a month! O.O

**Warnings: **You know them already right...? Violence, bad grammar and bad language...

* * *

**Unbelievers**

Chapter 4. Piano

Al stared at his injured brother, who just smiled nervously.

"Nii-san, what happened to you?" He finally spoke and kneeled beside Ed. "You said in the phone that you're okay and you only slept over at your friend's place because you were tired after training! If this is the real reason you'd better explane yourself." He said as he exmined the bruises and scratches all over Ed's hands. Ed just opened and closed his mouth and tried to find something to say and Envy had a hard time holding himself from laughing. Ed shot a death-glare at him and Envy tried to look as innocent as he could.

"Look, Al. I can explane when we get home okay? But first, would you mind explaning first, why are you here?" Ed finally figured what to say. Al looked at him straight to the eye.

"I heard from Wrath that you were here. And that you're injured. But I never got an answer to, how you got in so bad shape!?" Al said and the last word he almost yelled. Ed looked down.

"You're not angry, are you?" He asked in a tiny voice, face flushed a little with embarresment. Al chuckled and lifted Ed's chin making him look in his eyes again. "No. I'm not angry. You just made me and granny worried." He smiled a little and so did Ed.

"So, I'll ask you again. How did you get in this shape?" Ed turned to look at Envy.

"Somebody just want's to get rid of me. That's all." Ed said still looking at Envy. Even though he didn't see Al's face he could guess. Al's eyes wide open and mouth in a strict line.

"That's all!? Brother. You shouldn't say it so lightly!"

"Hey... There's nothing for you to worry about. I'm allright." Ed turned to face Al again. Al's eyes narrowed and he mercilessly poked Ed's arm making Ed hiss.

Okay, then who did this to you?" He asked in a dark voice. Ed opened his mouth to answer but turned to see Envy.

"Well actually, I'd like to know it too." He said and glared at Envy. Envy looked away like he hadn't heard Ed's, so called, question. "So, Envy I'd like to hear the rest of your sentence." Ed said with a waiting tone in his voice.

"Excuse me but I can't remember where I was left off." He smirked evilely. Now it was Ed's turn to start feel annoyed. His eyes narrowed.

"You almost didn't even start. So, tell me." Ed had a warning tone in his voice but Envy just continued to smirk.

"Yes, I promised to tell you. But not to your. Brother, is it?" Envy looked at Al. Ed sighed and looked at Al too.

"Al could you... Wait outside?" Al looked at Envy in suspicious for a while but then nodded. Envy waited 'till Al and Wrath were out of the room. And then he spoke.

"You see, those guys who attacked you. They are from Suicide bomb-named gang." Ed's eyes widen. Why would some gang want to get rid of him? There was no reason. At least Ed didn't come up with any reason.

"Why would someone like that want to attack me?" He finally asked. Envy looked at Ed's hand. The bandages were still no good so he took his hand and started again.

"Well... Maybe because you're my friend." Ed looked at Envy with a puzzeled face again. He couldn't help but feel comfortable every time Envy said that they were friends. Even though he thought that they couldn't be friends so fast. They've only met. Ed couldn't help but smile a little. There was amoment's silence, but then Envy started to speak again:

"Or then there may be some other reasons. Like your height, or your attitude, or your looks, or your blondie hair..." With every possible reason Envy listed Ed's face turned from smile to angry little by little.

"WHAT DOES MY HEIGHT HAVE TO DO ANYTHING WITH ANY OF THIS!!!???" He snapped and Envy just laughed.

* * *

"There. All done. Now you can put your shirt back on." Envy smirked. Ed put his shirt on quikly. He was embarresed for Envy had insisted to take look at his torso. For bruises he had said, but as Ed stripped Envy had taken a pen from the table and sneaked behind Ed. Ed wasn't sure how but Envy had managed to pin Ed down on the floor and sat on Ed's back. Then he had scribbled something on Ed's right shoulder plate. 

Ed rubbed his shoulder and glared at Envy.

"What was that for?" He growled. Envy continued smirking and patted Ed's head with the pen.

"I thought that I'd make a tattoo for you but when I remembered that my knife was in my apartment I decided to just draw something on your back. You can thank me later" Ed looked at Envy with eyes big as plates. Then he snapped again.

"You could at least ask me first before doing something like that!" Then Ed thought again what Envy had just said. _'His apartment? He's got his own apartment!?'_

"..." Ed just stared ahead. Envy tilted his head on the side and looked at Ed's face, amused.

"You know. Earrings would suit you." Envy said and smiled. Ed looked at Envy with a slight blush. Then he put his usual snapped face on.

"No way!" He yelled and walked at the door. He rested his hand on the doorknob for a while before opening the door. He turned his head a bit so he could see Envy behind him.

"Well... See you at school." He said in a tiny voice and walked out the door. Envy heard someone speking on the other side of the door and then footsteps leading downstares. He sighed and turned around to walk at his bed when he saw Ed's phone on the bed. He picked it up and smiled. _'You really don't take care of your phone, do you?'_

"You're really enjoying yourself aren't you?" Envy was snapped out of his thoughts and he turned around to see the source of the voice. A boy was sitting on the windowsill and looking out. Envy sighed.

"Oh it's you. Couldn't you use the door André?" He said and sat on his bed.

"No, I can't. Your aunt shoots me if I do." The boy named André said with a laugh and stepped down from the windowsill. "But you know that allready don't you?" Envy nodded and hided the phone under the sheets.

"Well, what bring's you here?" Envy asked and tilted his head on the side. André sat beside Envy and sighed.

"The boss want's to see you. He said something about a fight and The Suicide bomb... I guess they want you back." André looked at Envy with searious eyes. Envy didn't look back. He just bit his lip and stared at the wall. There was a silence 'till Envy spoke again. A little word that made André nod and leave:

"Fine."

**

* * *

Lexan: There. The fourth chapter's now ready... It's short too ****T.T **Well... I guess it's not the end of the world... /sigh/ And it's part of Fernis' fault too... She said I shouldn't leave a cliffy this time so I tried my best... /blaming her again/ There. The fourth chapter's now ready... It's short too Well... I guess it's not the end of the world... /sigh/ And it's part of Fernis' fault too... She said I shouldn't leave a cliffy this time so I tried my best... /blaming her again/ 


	5. Drums

**Lexan: **Wow... I've made it even this far... Thank you all who finds time to read my fic... ... ... /Finds no wise words to describe this chapter/ ... ... ... Enjoy...xD

Oh... I still don't own FMA or the characters.. Never will... And the songs and the game in this chapter are not mine either... ( the songs are "In joy and sorrow" is made by HIM... A finnish band, and "Growing wings" from the game Drakengard by Sqare Enix.)

**Warnings: **Bad language... Bad grammar... And bevare of soft toy wars!! xD

**

* * *

Unbelievers**

Chapter 5. Drums

"Are you sure? This might hurt..." Envy looked at Ed with worried eyes.

"Now you ask? Come on, just get over with it..." Ed scowled and looked away. Envy nodded.

"Okay here I go." Ed closed his eyes tight and sqeezed the sheets in his fists.

"Owwww!"

"Hold still! Now look what you've done! Don't move damn it! You'll hurt yourself even more!"

"That hurts, damn it! And look! There's blood too!"

"Don't be a baby! And... Gah! Just shut up!" Ed bit his lip and closed his eyes again. 'How ever did he manage to talk me in to doing this?" He scolded himself and tried not to move.

"There. It's done. See?" Envy said and holded out a mirror for Ed. Ed took a look at his left ear.

"What!? You said just one!" He yelled.

"But you were so nicely in the end that I added a bonus. Is that a bad thing? Besides, it looked so very lonely without a buddy there so I thought ..."

"DON'T think. It always makes things worse..." Ed growled and looked at Envy with murderous eyes making Envy just laught. It had been a month since Ed got beaten up and Envy had kept his promise. Those guys hadn't attacked Ed since that day. Still, Envy seemed a bit more tense than usually. Or so Ed thought. Ed, Walley, Neil and Envy had become close friends but still Ed hadn't said wether or not he'd join their band.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" Envy yelled and at the very moment inside stepped a boy who was a bit taller than Envy. He had sad, deep green eyes and brown hair. It was odd at Ed's point of view. He would never had thought that someone with so darkbrown hair could have so brightly coloured eyes. But like he was one to talk. He hinself had unnaturally gold hair and eyes.

"Oh. Neil. What brings you here?" Envy asked and stood up from the bed. (**Lexan: **Yeah... They were sitting on a bed as you propably noticed allready... xD) He walked over to Neil and lifted up on his toes a little. Ed smirked as he watched them. It looked like Envy was trying to be taller than Neil.

"Nothing... Really... I just came to see how are you. You haven't been in school for three days. Are you sure you're fine?" Neil's voice was conserned and a bit angst. Ed lifted his head.

"Yeah... That's why I came here too in the first place. Have you been sick or something?" He asked and stood up too. Envy scratched his occiput and made some wierd whining sound.

"Nnnaahhh... I just.. Well.. I, umm... Eheh... That's.. None of your business, okay?" He said and walked over his drawer. Neil shook his head and sighed in symbiosis with Ed, who had sat back on the bed. Envy was humming something what Ed didn't recognise. He tilted his head a little.

"What's that song?" He asked and Envy turned around holding a little pile of papers.

"Hm? Oh, the one I was humming just now? It's a song." Envy said with a teasing smirk. Ed narrowed his eyes.

"I could hear THAT. The question was 'what's that SONG' not what's that?" he said and recived only a snicker.

"Yeah,yeah. It's a song called "growing wings". It's from a game named Drakengard. Best game ever. Oh and here's something I came up with during those three days I was "sick"..." Envy waved the pile of papers a while before handing them to Neil. Neil narrowed his eyes a bit.

"...Envy... Your handwriting is getting worse and worse. Care to do something about it?" Envy snorted and took the papers. He handed them to Ed and draw a box from under the bed. Soon there was a keyboard ready to be played in the middle of the room. Envy took the papers from Ed, who was exmining them, and placed them on the stand (Don't know if that's the word..).

"I hope your ears are not as bad as your eyes." Envy shot a glare at Neil and started to play. The music was good. And when Envy started singing Ed and Neil couldn't do anything but listen. The lyrics were simple but well written.

Oh girl we are the same  
we are young and lost and so afraid  
there's no cure for the pain  
no shelter from the rain  
All our prayers seem to fail

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
in world so hollow  
it is breaking my heart  
in joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
in world so hollow  
it is breaking my heart

Oh girl we are the same  
we are strong and blessed and so brave  
with souls to be saved  
and faith regained  
all our tears wipe away

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
in world so hollow  
it is breaking my heart  
in joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
in world so hollow  
it is breaking my heart

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
in world so hollow  
it is breaking my heart  
in joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
in world so hollow  
it is breaking my heart

and my home's in your arms  
and it is breaking my heart  
my home's in your arms  
and it is breaking my heart

Envy put the piano back under the bed and the papers on the drawer. Then he turned at Neil and Ed who were both sitting on the bed. Speechless.

"So. How'd you like it?" He asked and Ed could swear he heard some of Envy's pride slip through his mouth. Ed and Neil were both silent for a while but then Neil started talking.

"Well. It was good. Better than any of our songs till this day..." Envy smirked. "...But your voice almost cracked. Have you been smoking again?" Neil raised a questining eyebrow and made Envy lower his head. Neil glared at him and stood up. He walked over to the basket full of soft toys.

"You always start smoking when you're in searious trouble." He muutered and before Envy had chance to reply he got a teddy bear thrown straight to his face. Ed watched with amusment as Envy curled his fist in a ball and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, took the bear, glared at Neil who was now smirking. Envy put the bear on the bed and peacefully took a pillow. And, well, after all Envy had spent a whole lot of time with Ed lately and, as they say, (in finland at least...) the company makes alike. And soon the whole room was filled with feathers, two boys' yells and flying pillows and soft toys. Ed laughed from a distance 'till he got a bunny thrown to his face. So, soon there was one more yelling teen in the room.

* * *

After an hour of yelling and throwing all that was throwable the trio was laying on the floor catching their breath. After a while of just breathing Envy laughed.

"God look at my room guys! It haven't looked like this since I turned twelve!" He said still laughing a bit. Both Ed and Neil smirked.

"I didn't know you're older than that. I've always thought that you were six or less." Neil snickered and got a pillow hit right on his face.

"Shuddap. You're the one of us in the infant school." Envy replied and made a noise alot like a laugh but something more like a snort. Ed gave a little laugh and looked at the ceiling. It was plain yellow. Maybe it was supposed to be white but really, it had a slight shade of yellow. Or maybe it was only the setting sun that coloured it like that. Whatever. Ed turned on his side and his eyes met Envy's. He hadn't noticed it earlier but Envy's eyes were an interesting shade of violet. Slight blush crept on his face and he had to turn his gaze back at the ceiling. on side-eye he could tell that Envy grinned. Ed pouted and turned to say something but Neil got to open his mouth first.

"I guess I gotta go now. Hope you're ready to practise tomorrow. And by the way. Me and Walley, we've got a football mach the day after tomorrow. I hope you don't miss it. Because if you do, you can be sure that I and Walley are going to eat Envy-pasta and Edward-sallad for breakfast the day after the match." He said and stood up.

"Got it. See you tomorrow then." Envy waved at Neil as the boy walked out the door. A moments silence filled the room before Envy talked again.

"Wanna play the Tekken 4?" He asked and looked Ed in the eye. Ed made a noise and shook his head. Envy smirked.

"Oh well. If you're afraid to be beaten up by me, then I do understand. I am, after all, taller, better looking AND better fighter than you..." At this challenge Ed couldn't help but snap.

"Oh yeah!? You smarter than me!? We'll see about that!" Envy snickered.

"Does that mean you accept my challenge?"

"You bet!"

* * *

-Later in that evening- 

Ed sat at the small kitchen table with a cup of tea stearing out the window lost in his thoughts. On the table was three candel's burning gently. Ed had won nine matches out of ten and when Envy finally had beated him the power's went off. Envy sat across the table and was exmining Ed's face. When Ed bit his lower lip and wrinkled a bit his forehead looking thoughtful, Envy smiled. For a first time in a long while Envy felt easy in a presence of another person. He had always to keep his guard up. Especially at school, every since he had joined one gang two years ago. The gang had no name. The guys were just called "vandals" or "dogs" or "trash". Envy was snapped out of his trance-like state when he realized that Ed was watching him back. His head was tilted a bit to the right and on his face lingered a question "what". Envy smiled and shook his head. This made Ed rise his eyebrows and turn his face on you-think-I'm-stupid-mode. Envy laughted a bit and looked out of the window. Silence once again.

Envy sighed. It had only been six months he had said he didn't want to stay with "the dogs" or whatever you wanted to call it. It was good for him that he was a good fighter. If he wasn't, he'd propably be in hell right now. Or in heaven if he had a chance to choose.

"You're sad..."Envy was snapped out by a small voice. If Envy didn't know better that he and Ed were alone in the house right now, he'd might think it was Wrath talking, but that, that the small and somewhat tender voice belonged this time to Ed, caught him by surprise. He blinked few times at the teen's direction. The other boy was looking out the window reasting his chin on his palm.

"What?" Envy asked and looked at his friend with puzzeled expression. Ed turned to look at Envy.

"You're sad. Or depressed. I can see it. I'm not blind like someone I know." He said the last part with a bit teasing voice. Envy blinked and shook his head.

"No I'm not! I couldn't be sad. I have no reason! Oh, c'mon. Don't give me that face." Ed looked at Envy with piersing eyes and made him look away.

"Does it somehow have connetction with those guys I "met" somewhat a month ago?" He asked and Envy's reaction made it clear that's the reason for everything. His eyes widen and Ed could swear that Envy was about to cry. The teen mumbled something Ed didn't quite catch so he stood up and walked to Envy.

"Hey, you okay?" As he was about to put his hand on Envy's shoulder to comfort him, but then the taller teen stood up and stared to walk away.

"It's late. You should go home so Al wouldn't worry." He said as he walked out the kitchen to the hall and opened the front door.

"..." Ed did not say a thing as he walked through the door. He just looked Envy in the eye. As Ed was gone Envy shut the door and slid down the wall next to the door to sit on the floor. Empty eyes staring at the mirror that was hangin on the wall across the hallway.

"I'm sorry..." The teen whispered in the darkening night and without really realizing the little tears that crept down his pale cheeks and glittered in the moon light as they fell on the cold floor.

* * *

**Lexan:** There.. The fifth chapter's now ready. Hope you at least tried to enjoy it... Blegh... I guess it really is turning to be EnvyxEd... T.T I'm sorry this chapter was so short... I guess this is the shortest chapter in the whole fic... And one of the most boring chappies ever... I promise to fix that... T.T Or at least I'll try... 


End file.
